Bad Faith
by tayler.mahre
Summary: The Malfoy/Willington/Weasley/Potter clan is back. Follow the adventures of the next generation as they deal with the trials of family,life, love, and just general crazy. SLIGHT HIATUS.
1. April Fools with the Malfoys'

This is not a drill, this is not an April Fools joke. I'm back y'all! I had an itch to write this for our favorite family. I do have several other little pieces to add to his chapter. I'm not promising a full story of anything of the sort. There might be a few one-shots that are a few chapters long, but I don't know how long I'll make this story. There is no timeline of updates, I don't even have concrete ideas for this but everything will flow accordingly. Having said that, do not fear, there will be more from your favorite family.

 _Note: If you have not read "My Dear Dragon", I highly suggest you do. Most of what happened in the previous will be touched on in this one, and I'm not one for doing complete restatements in a new story._

 _Memere - is pronounced "me-ma"._

 **Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter, that all goes to the lovely J.K Rowling. Anything that is not recognized from the books, movies, or just general knowledge is mine all mine.**

* * *

"ARIES!" She shouted as she fell face first into the lake. The water was not all that cold, but it was the principle of the matter. Gathering her bearings, Aria pushed her way to the surface. When her head broke the surface, she took a deep breathe and turned to the shore. "I swear to Merlin I am going to kill you Aries Lucius Malfoy!" She swam to the sandy beach, when she caught her footing; Aria pushed down on the muddy sand and began her trudge to her friends.

"Oh come on Ar, it wasn't that terrible." Aries laughed from his place beside his cousins. Hugo was rolling around on the ground as Al snickered. Aria shot a glare her twins' way as she pulled her wet hair away from her face. She stomped towards her bag and pulled her wand from its side pocket. With a wave of her wand, she felt a soft warm tingle over her body as it began drying.

It was a surprisingly warm day for it being the spring. Every student was either by the lake or somewhere outside the castle. They were no different. The four of them decided to take a day off from studying and enjoy the day. They gathered up a large quilt that their grandmother had made for Aria when she complained how drafty it was in the Slytherin dorms. Hugo and Aries managed to grab from food from the kitchens and Al went to find them a spot before the shore got too full of other students who seemed to have the exact same idea.

"Well looks like we're not the only slackers in the family."

The four turned their heads to see Roxanne and Rose behind them. "Well hello there!" Aries shouted as he fake tipped his hat. "And how are you lovely ladies today?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and she plopped down next to her cousin. Rose eased down next to Aries as Roxanne took an apple from Hugo. "Hey, have any of you heard how Vicky's doing? She's gonna pop any day now." Al asked.

"Naw, mom says that she's got another month to go before the baby gets here." Aries commented. His aunt was in the final stages of her pregnancy with Teddy's baby.

"So, is the baby gonna be your cousin or your uncle?" Both Aria and Aries shot Rose a dirty look. Yes, it was a little weird that their aunt was marrying their cousin, albeit that Teddy was like their third cousin or something like that. "He's still just going to be our cousin." Aria shot back.

"Oh please, like it's the first time the Blacks have dipped their hand into the Weasley honey pot. I mean come on, we are related to Draco in some off way, like his third uncle is our seventh cousin or some shit like that." Roxanne added as she laid back on the quilt with her hands behind her head.

"So does that mean that Aria and Aries are even more screwed than we are?" Al asked.

"Well little cousin, I'm going to have to say yes."

Aries threw a piece of banana at his older cousin. "Ass."

"Oh looky here boys, if it isn't the shame of the entire wizarding world."

"Go away Crowley." Aria shouted, not even bothering to turn around. Crowley Fletcher was possibly the worst person on the face of the Earth. He swore he was God's gift on Earth and that everyone should bow and obey him.

"Seriously, don't you have to go look in a mirror."

"Well, when you look this good, it's hard not to my dear." Crowley winked at Rose.

"Oh god." Aria muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

Crowley smirked and walked closer to Aria. "You know it love it when you say that." He ran his finger down her bare arm.

"Back off Fletcher." Aries growled as he stood up from the quilt.

"Oh?" Crowley turned to him, "and what exactly are you going to do if I don't?"

"The little lion is actually a lamb." One of Crowley's cronies sneered from the back.

"Come on Crowley, let's just go. I'd rather not deal with Scorpius with week just because you're an idiot who don't now when to quit."

"Oh please Tyler, and what is that bastard going to do?"

"Hey!" Aries and Aria shouted.

"You know, I actually heard that he slept with your mother once. I mean, how can he not? She is one fine piece of ass." Avery snickered.

By that point, everyone was standing and glaring at the group in front of them. Aries walked up to Avery, who had a good foot on the short sixth year. "What was that Avery?"

"Oh, did it I not enunciate enough for that little brain of yours to understand? Fine, let me reiterate. I would absolutely love nothing more to see her down on her…." Avery did not have a chance to finish his sentence before Avery sent a right hook to his face.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in the courtyard, his nose shoved in a book as he sprawled out on top of a bench. His quiet was soon disrupted when a group of students ran past him, then another, and another.

He sat up and saw everyone heading in the direction of the lake. Most of the student body was out there today enjoying the weather. "Hey!" He shouted at a first year. The small girl looked up at him, "What's going on?"

"There's a huge fight going on down by the lake. Apparently it's a large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors." She answered before she took off again. Scorpius shook his head and went back to his book. It was nothing new for those two houses to get into some sort of brawl.

Not even a minute had passed before Millie Smith came running up to him. "You haven't heard yet!" She shouted at him as she started pulling on his shirt.

"About the fight, yeah."

"Oh…" Millie stopped her tugging, "so you know that your brother his getting his ass kicked by a couple of older students?"

Scorpius peeked over the top of his book, "what?"

He grabbed Millie's hand and raced down to the shore. He ran past the younger students and towards the large crowd that was gathering. He pushed his way through to the front to see his family in the middle of an all out brawl. Aries was currently walloping on Crowley with Rose and Roxanne trying to pry him off, Aria had Avery in a headlock as he tried to pull her down. Al and Hugo were barely fending off the attacks of two other boys.

"That's enough!" He shouted as he grabbed Aries by his shoulders and pulled away from his victim. Aria looked up to her older brother trying to calm down her twin and let go of Avery. The others stopped their assault and turned towards them. "Aries calm down!" Scorpius had his little brother in a light chokehold, trying to keep him from attacking the boy again.

Crowley stood up from the ground and wiped the blood from his nose. "You just wait Malfoy, this isn't over."

"What is going on here?" A deep voice came out among the crowd. Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from, but could see nothing. A fourth year shrieked and jumped against the person next to her. "I won't ask again, what is going on?" It was feint, but Scorpius could make the ghostly shape of Severus Snape.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Professor Snape." Aria finally made out the figure.

"Miss Malfoy, I assume there's an explanation for this."

"He just attacked me Professor, I was simply defending myself." Crowley pleaded with their potions master.

"You're full of shit." Aries shouted as he shoved Scorpius off him.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I were you I'd refrain." Even though they couldn't see it, they could feel the glare the ghost was sending their way. "All of you follow me. Everyone else, don't you have studying to do?" Everyone that was watching the fight quickly grabbed their things and ran in all different directions.

* * *

Draco and Tori walked towards Hogwarts with a quick pace. They both received an owl from McGonagall to come straight to the school in matters of their children. "What do you supposed happened?" Tori looked at her husband.

"I'm not sure, but if all three of our kids are involved, then it probably can't be good."

"Great." Tori mumbled as they came to the gates. Both shocked when they saw others waiting there also.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked when he saw the duo walking up to them.

"Probably the same we are Ronald." Hermione huffed.

Harry and George tried to contain their laughter while their wives just glared at them.

"It's wasn't my fault! I swear it Mother." Everyone turned towards the gates and Filch was escorting another group of people off the grounds.

"Priscilla?" Draco stared at the dark haired woman.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am so sorry for all of this and just know that Avery here is going to receive his just punishment."

Tori raised an eyebrow at the woman and stared at her husband.

"Yes, suck up to the man whose son possibly permanently disfigured my son."

"Be quiet Cassiopeia."

"Archie, what the hell is going on?" Ron asked his fellow Auror.

"I think it would be best if you let McGonagall explain it all. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go." Archie grabbed his son by his arm, rather roughly, and dragged the boy away and his wife just stared down Tori and Draco.

As the group was out of sight, Filch motioned for all of them to follow. "Well, this can't be good." Harry commented.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS? I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Aries and Aria simply shrunk down in their seats as their mother screamed at them. Their father did not look amused either.

"But mom, if you only knew what he was saying!" Aries shouted.

"I don't care; you don't EVER put your hands on another person, no matter what the reason may be."

"I have to agree with your mother on this one." He subconsciously rubbed his nose, earning a laugh from the Golden Trio across the room.

"Given the circumstances of things, I'm afraid that all students involved in the incident are being suspended." McGonagall stared at the family from behind her desk. "Three weeks of suspension and no work may be made up from those periods."

"You're joking?" Roxanne shouted, "I have N.E.W.T'S in two weeks!"

"I have O.W.L's coming too! I can't miss any classes!" Hugo agreed with his cousin.

Hermione put a hand her on her sons shoulder, "Surely Headmistress, there's something that can be done to prevent this."

McGonagall pulled her glasses of her face and interlocked her hands. "Mrs. Weasley, I have just spent the better part of this afternoon keeping your children in this school. The other parents were just as upset as you are, however two of their children were injured in this and they were ready to press charges. So no, there is nothing that can be done. Given the circumstances of the end of the year exams, any student taking said exams would be allowed to take the exam from their homes. A proctor from the Ministry will owl you with any further information and instructions." She picked her glasses up and placed them on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, other things need my attention. You six have on hour to gather your things and then you'll be escorted off the grounds."

The group all stood and made their way out of her office. "We'll wait for you by the entrance." Harry told his son and Al nodded his head and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron and George nodded to their children, Hugo followed after Al while Roxanne turned towards the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"You two have twenty minutes to get your things." Draco look at the twins and both just nodded their heads. Aries followed after Roxanne and Aria made her way downstairs.

"Dad!" Everyone turned to see James and Scorpius coming their way. "I just heard what happened, is Al okay?"

"Your bothers fine, he and everyone else are on a three week suspension, but fine." Harry told his son as they all made their way towards the entrance to wait for their children.

Scorpius fell into step with his father and stepmother. "So, I got an owl from Mom."

Draco groaned as he ran rubbed his forehead. "What now."

"Well, since I broke up the fight, I was called into the office and Professor McGonagall sent an owl to her and she's not too happy."

"Great." Tori mumbled as she walked away from the two and over to Hermione and Ginny.

Scorpius knew that things between his mother and stepmother were never okay. They always fought about something or other, most of the time it was over him. Tori wanted to throw him a birthday party, his mother would shoot her down. He would get into trouble with his siblings and it would just turn into an all out war over parenting skills. It was like the two were just determined to never get along.

Minutes went by as they all waited on the kids. Al was the first to show up and Harry and Ginny left with him in tow. Rose and Aria were next, followed by Hugo, then Roxanne. Everyone had left with the exception of the Malfoys. Aries had yet to show up and Draco was becoming increasingly irritated.

"What could possibly taking that boy so long?"

"He's probably making out with the awful hag." Aria told her parents.

"What…who…wha?" Tori stuttered as she looked at her daughter. Her son was only thirteen, way to young to be kissing anyone.

"Yeah, he's had this off and on thing with this complete and utter hag."

"Come on Ar, she's not that bad."

"Not that bad! She put snakes in my bed! Not to mention the blast-ended skrewrt business."

"Yeah, but you're eyebrows eventually grew back in." Aries laughed as he joined up with this family. A single pack was on his back as he walked up to them.

"That's not the point Aries!" Aria shouted at her twin as she smacked his arm with her book.

"Well I better get going; I have a study group I need to lead." Scorpius gave his little sister and Tori a hug and shook his fathers' hand.

"See you later." He ruffled Aries hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Aries shook Scorpius off him and walked towards his father. The exchange didn't go unnoticed from either adult, but Scorpius simply sighed and walked away.

"Let's go." Draco commanded and walked out the castle doors.

"Oh great, he's sounding like Gramps."

Tori threw an unamused look at her son and followed after her husband.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Aries asked slightly angry.

"You dismiss Scorpius like it's no problem and crack jokes whenever Dad is pissed."

"Well for starters, Dad is not going to do anything. I'm really looking forward to this three week vacation." He grinned and Aria just glared at him. "As for Scorpius, why should I like him?"

"Because he's our brother Aries."

"No, he's the son of someone that Dad knocked up a long time ago. That doesn't make him our brother." Aries told his sister as he followed after is parents.

Aria shook her head at her brother; since they started school, he and Scorpius might as well not even know each other. Nothing about it made sense. Sure they had different mothers and they didn't live together and Scorpius was in a completely different house than Aries, but they were still family. Weren't they?

* * *

Aries walked into the kitchen with a loud yawn. Not paying much attention, he sat down at the table and began grabbing what was ever insight to eat. When they got back home, his father lit into him. There was a screaming match that could be heard all throughout the house. Finally, Tori came in and told the two to calm down and sent Aries to his room. Most of the argument had been about what happened at school and how he let Aria get involved. Then the whole thing transferred over to his actions towards Scorpius, which opened a whole other can of worms.

"Nice to see you so awake." Aries paused scraping his jam onto his toast and looked down the table to see his grandfather staring at him.

"Grandpa, I didn't see you."

Lucius didn't say a word but instead went back to his paper. While his father did scare him a little, his grandfather was a completely different story. Lucius Malfoy put the fear of God in him. There are few people in this world that Aries was scared of, but his grandparents on the list of people that he is absolutely terrified of. Lucius being at the top of the list.

"You decided to grace us with your presence I see." His mother commented as she walked into the kitchen with Augustus trailing behind her. His little brother ran straight to his chair and claimed up on it.

"Hi Grandpa!" He beamed at his grandfather. Lucius smiled at his youngest grandchild and went back to his paper.

Aria was not far behind the bunch with Narcissa with her. The pair joined them at the table and began gathering their plates. Aria just glared at her brother as she stabbed into her pancakes.

"Am I missing something?" Aries asked as he filled his glass with orange juice.

"Oh shut up." Aria stabbed her pancakes again and shoved them into her mouth.

"Aria we talked about this."

"Yes grandmother, I'm sorry."

Aries was now even more confused. They never used formal names for their grandparents, ever. It has always been Gramps and Nana for their parental grandparents, and Pappy and Memere for their maternal grandparents.

"Your father and I discussed your punishment last night and we came to an agreement."

Aries and Aria looked over at their mother with terrified looks; their punishments were never good, never.

"Aria, under Narcissa's supervision you will be attending a grammar school." Aries snickered under his breath; Narcissa had been trying to get Aria to be a lady since she was born.

"Aries, you will be spending the entire three weeks with your grandparents. Cilly is packing your things as we speak."

"HA!" Aria laughed at her brother.

"Aria." Narcissa scolded her granddaughter.

"Three weeks with Gramps and Nana?" Aries squeaked out.

"Yes, and while your grandmother is with Aria, you will be spending your time with me. You are definitely old enough now to learn the responsibilities of this family. We'll be spending time my advisors and not to mentions the family accountants. You'll also accompany me to the various foundations and charities that this family runs."

"But…"

"Aria, you are also of age now. After your schooling, you will meet with potential suitors and once a formal contract has been drawn up, we'll begin the process of your courting." Narcissa dabbed her lip as she laid out her granddaughters' time.

"Suitors, courting? I'm not even old enough to start dating! Dad won't let me."

"Yeah! I'm not old enough to start taking over the family business! Besides, shouldn't you be training Scorpius, not me?"

"On the contrary, we have spoken on these matters at great length and we are all in agreement that Aria is to marry a well respected member of society and Aries, you will begin your training." Lucius folded his paper and placed it on the table. Taking a sip of his tea, he looked between both his grandchildren.

The kitchen door opened again and Draco came walking in with a stack of papers in his arms. "Have you told them yet?"

"We just finished dear." Narcissa stirred her tea as her son placed the stack of papers on the table.

"Perfect. Aries this is a list of all accounts that this family is in charge of. You need to have them memorized before the end of next week."

The twins stared wide eyed at their family. All this over a measly fight, well not a measly fight. This is probably the most trouble they've ever been in, but this was taking it to the extreme.

"Do you have any comments on this Gus?" Draco looked at his. "If Aries can't perform his duties, it'll be up to you to take on the family business."

"Hmm." Gus grabbed his chin and looked deep in thought. "Well Daddy, I have one thing to say."

"What is it honey?"

Gus looked at his older siblings, a Cheshire grin on his face. "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Huh…." Both Aries and Aria looked between their parents and grandparents. Tori was the first to break and started laughing. Draco soon followed as Narcissa started giggling. Lucius just smirked and picked his paper up again.

"Wait! So all of that was a joke?" Aria shouted.

"Of course it was." Tori said in-between laughs. "You didn't really think any of that was actually happening?"

"So I'm not taking over the family business?"

"I'm not getting married."

"No. No one is taking over any family matters and no is getting married."

"But the three weeks at Gramps house and the grammar school." Aria stared at her parents.

"Oh, those are still happening, but no further than that." Draco added as he stopped laughing.

"What you two did was certainly unacceptable, so you are still being punished for it. I have to head to Romania this week and your father has his clinical trials, we cannot be home to make sure you two don't cause any trouble during this suspension. Gus will be staying with Mrs. Cuthbert while your father is at work. So you two are staying your Lucius and Narcissa until I get back from Romania."

Aries went to interject but was shot down by one look from Lucius. Aria slumped down in her chair and poked at her pancakes. "Now, I suggest you two head up to your rooms and get your things together. After breakfast, you will be leaving." Draco told his children and pointed waved them to the door.

The duo stood up and walked away. Outside the door, they could hear Aria yelling at Aries, saying that it was his entire fault, that he never should have picked a fight with Crowley and Avery. Their voices drowned out as they moved further from the kitchen causing everyone to start laughing again.

* * *

Please please please, follow this story to receive any updates on when I post new chapters. Like I said before, I have no specific timeline for this. I'm back in school, and it's honestly kicking my ass. (three year time lapses are no fun). I am also fiddling around with other stories right now, but I just had the need to get this out today. Hope your enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	2. Exams and Nymphos

The boathouse was silent, save the creaking wood and the slight sloshing of water as it hit bare rock. Aria quiet sat in her chair, going over her notes. Her three-week suspension but a hinge in her homework and tests. With the end of term around the corner, she was trying her hardest to catch up. Her Divination works was done, her DADA homework done; right now, she was currently struggling with Arithmancy and Potions. Since her Grandpa was a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, she sent her notes to him and asked if he could fill in any blanks for her and thankfully, not a day passed before she received the best notes she could ever have. Her Potions work though was a little less than to be desired. Slughorn was possibly the WORST teacher of all time. He never gave her clear answers to any of her questions; thankfully, she had an amazing tutor in her back pocket. Snape's ghost was actually their DADA professor, but thanks for some cunning ingenuity she managed to wrangle him to help her with her homework. Unlike her father and brothers, she was absolute shit at Potions.

"Let me see." His ghost moved over her shoulder and looked at her notes, their final project was to brew a sleeping draught. While she had asked her father for the exact instructions on how to do it, she just could never get it right. Something always went wrong and the brew would either just make someone dizzy, explode, and on one occasion, Slughorn made her throw it out because it was too potent and would likely kill someone. "Better."

"Thank you Professor." Aria, for some unknown reason had become extremely attached to the grouchy ghost of Severus Snape. Her first term, she was exploring the grounds when she tripped and fell down the long steps to the boathouse, successfully breaking her leg. No one was around to help her and she kept thinking she was never going to get back to the castle. Until Snape showed up and vanished in the blink of an eye. Next thing she knew, Hagrid came barreling down the steps and took her to the infirmary. Once her leg was better, she went back down to the boathouse and became immediately attached to him.

Why he liked to stay in the boathouse, she never knew. Most of the ghosts of Hogwarts preferred to stay within the castle walls, but Severus remained in the old shack when not in classes. He even refused to partake in the opening ceremony each term. Saying that he had better things to do than to try to scare young children. That got a laugh from her father. Apparently that was all he seemed to do during his previous teaching days.

She looked out the large pane windows and saw the sun was beginning to set. "I better get going. I don't think I can afford to be out past curfew."

Gathering her things, she shoved her notes into her bag and lugged it over her shoulder. "I'll come by tomorrow and let you know how it went?" He didn't say anything, but just inclined his head to her before whishing away.

As she climbed up the steps back to the castle, she completely ignored the feeling in her chest.

* * *

"I DID IT!" Aria screamed as she ran into the boathouse. She held up her grading paper to show it off. Snape flew down from the rafters and reviewed the paper.

"You hardly passed." He sneered at the young girl.

"Ah! But I passed." She sang as she twirled around the floor. "Oh man, Da is going to flip."

She could have sworn she saw a small smile grace his usually sour face. She pulled a small paper and pen from her bag and started writing a letter to her father, through she probably wouldn't send it until just before dinner.

She could feel his eyes boring into her, it made her feel uneasy and excited at the same time. She would not deny it to herself; she had developed an attraction to the sarcastic grump. She knew it was stupid and extremely implausible, but she could not deny it. Every time she had a problem at school, or even at home, he was the one she would share her fears with. He made her feel safe, comfortable. He had even shared his story with her.

Aria could not deny that some, if not all, of his actions were questionable. She knew of his love for Lily Potter, what he had done to keep her safe, what he had done to her Uncles and Aunt, his involvement with the Dark Lord, everything. None of that though, compared to when he told her of his life before Hogwarts. She could never imagine something so cruel. While her Gramps did scare her sometimes, she couldn't imagine her own father doing to her what had happened to Severus, or of what happened to his mother.

"Severus…" She paused, unsure of how to ask him this, "do you think it's possible to bring back the dead?"

Severus looked down at the young girl, he could not deny that she reminded him much of Lily, but she was often her own person, someone that he had come to admire, even enjoying her company. "There are ways, but the dead do not belong in this world. They would not come back as themselves, only a version of it. To rip someone from the void could cause a number of complications."

"What if they weren't in the void? What if their soul refused to move on? Do you think that it would be possible? I mean, they stayed around for something, why wouldn't it be to come back again?"

He was confused by her questions. While it was true, many stayed behind due to unfinished business. He himself did not journey on because he was not ready to face the afterlife. He was not ready to face all those that had died by his hand, inadvertently or not. "Why do you ask?" His eyes glaring down into hers, trying to find some answer.

"No reason, curiosity I guess." With a smile, she grabbed her stuff and went to leave. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course."

With that, she made the trek up the winding staircases. There had to be a way, there just had to be.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was exceedingly quiet, more so than normal. With final exams just around the corner, many had their noses stuck in books and quickly scribbling down notes. Aries just thumped through his Divination book. It was his last exam before the end of term. He had done extremely well it the rest of his exams, and for some unknown reason, he was actually quite good at Divination. More than once, Trelawney commented that he more than likely had a seer in his family long ago. He actually used it several times to flirt with some of the prettier women at school. They seemed to eat out of the palm of his hand when he would read love lines.

Giving up on studying, he closed his book and tucked it in his bag. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent it back to his room, nearly knocking a seventh year in the head. Laughing, he left the common room looking for something to do. Most were done with exams, just loitering about the grounds without care in the world. The Quidditch teams however were furiously going over game plans and strategies. Tomorrow would be an all out battle between the four houses. It was more of a scrimmage than an actual game. The game for the Quidditch cup would be decided next week. The last match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. His father had tried to get him to join, but Quidditch was more his sisters game. He would rather play a game of chess or Go, a game one his classmates introduced him to.

There was actually a bet going on in their family about who would win the cup. Roxanne was captain of the Ravenclaw team, while Scorpius leaded Slytherin with his sister as co-captain. Between the two of them, they practically dominated every match. But his cousin was not going to go down without a fight. According to his father, a majority of his family was coming to watch the final game. They even managed to let McGonagall give them their own private seating for the game.

"Malfoy!" Aries whipped his head around and saw Malachy running towards him. "I just saw the greatest thing ever." A shit-eating grin on his face.

"And what was that Byrne?"

"Your parents' gitin' on in the store room." He laughed out. Aries eyes widened. What the hell?!

"Fuck off." Aries shoved his friend.

"Nah, I'm serious man. Had her bent over barrel and everything."

"You're lying."

"Aries!" Again, he turned around and saw his sister running towards her. "Please, oh gods, please tell it's not true."

"What?"

"Mum and Da are here! Just ran into Scorpius and I guess they're here for that job education week."

Aries ran a hand over his face as Malachy just bent over laughing. "Did I miss something?" Aria looked over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently Mom and Dad are fucking in store rooms."

Aria made an almost gagging noise when her brother told her. "You have got to be joking."

"He aint! Saw it with me own eyes." Malachy chuckled from his spot now lying on the grass.

Aries grabbed his twins arm and led them both away from the laughing idiot. The fair was taking place in the Great Hall, so he knew which hallways and staircases to avoid that might lead them to their parents. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Rounding a corner, he was nearly hit with an opening door.

"So sorry…." Aria's face paled as she saw her parents coming out of the closet. Draco had missed a few buttons and Tori was still trying to straighten out her skirt.

"Seriously?! You guys couldn't wait until you got home?" Aries cried, "I'm never going to hear the end of this from Malachy."

"I told you he looked familiar!" Tori slapped her husbands arm.

"I'm gonna go puke now." Aria turned around to walk away from her parents only to slam right into someone.

"What's going on?" Scorpius looked from his siblings to his father and stepmother.

"Just a couple of nymphos." Aria muttered.

"What…." That's when he took in their appearances. "Oh no, don't tell me you walked in on them?!" He almost started to laugh.

"It's not funny Scor!" Aria whacked her oldest brother. "And no, we didn't. We just happened to be here when they came walking out of the store room."

"Nearly hit me in the nose too." Aries grumbled, rubbing his nose.

Scorpius couldn't help it any longer. Bending over, he started laughing, hands on his knees to keep him from falling over. "At least you never walked in on them."

"Yes, your brother didn't seem to know what a locked door meant." Draco drawled out. Wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, he pulled her in closely. "It's not like it's an unspeakable event. How do you think you got here? I can remember it well; you're mother walked in wearing this skimpy little…."

"Nope!" The twins shouted as they ran away from their parents. Scorpius not far behind them, still laughing.

Tori looked up at her husband, "How much more torture do you think we're going to inflict on them?"

"Well, I don't plan on stopping just yet, so probably for the rest of their lives." He winked, kissing the top of her head.

Removing herself from her husband, she started heading back to the Great Hall. "By the way love, you missed a button." Walking away, she purposefully put an extra swing into her step, knowing Draco would be watching her go.


	3. Family Line Confusion

There was some serious research for this chapter, and I DO BELIEVE I got it all right (minus the non-canon stuff, obviously) Also, I did do an actual family tree for this chapter, in case anyone get completely confused. If you want the link for it, just let me know and I'll give all the login details.

Also, huge thank you to the few of you who have favorited/follow this drabble: Lady Isabella Black, Moonlight and Music, bigred20, Jaocb's Wife, Tahneeb

* * *

They had been at it for hours now with no ending in sight. It was unbearably hot, most players had discarded their overcoats, some were even playing in only their undershirts, but the heat did not get in the middle of their game.

The pitch was in a flurry of motions. Chasers speeding throughout the air, Beaters slugging Bludgers left and right, Keepers trying their hardest to protect the posts. The only ones not in frenzy were the Seekers. The two scoured the sky for the tiny golden speck. With sweat rolling into his eyes, Scorpius had a hard time seeing in between wiping his forehead.

A loud cry caught his attention; Roxanne had finally managed to score against them. Their strategy was simple, get the quaffle into the post. Ravenclaw's seeker was definitely sharper than he was, so their only chance of winning was racking up as many points as they could before the Snitch was caught. Between Aria and Michael, they were an unstoppable force. The both were lithe little creatures and both were insane to boot.

"Another ten points for Ravenclaw. That puts the score 180 to 40, Slytherin leading." Scorpius listened to Gregory as he announced the match. They were ahead, but he could see that the last six hours had put a toll on everyone. He was tempted to call for a timeout and try to come up with some sort of strategy to win the game, but a flash of gold caught his eye. Without hesitation, he darted after it.

He could hear the screaming and cheering from the stands as he swerved between the towers, Ravenclaw's seeker right behind him. They were both neck and neck as they reached.

"Scorpius look out!" It was too late; the bludger hit the end of this broom, successfully breaking it. As he began to spin to the ground, something grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him onto their broom.

Red hair whipped in his face and he got a better grip on the now shared broom. "You okay?" Aria yelled back to him as she raced towards the posts. Throwing the quaffle through the hoops, she swung around and slowed her broom.

"Are you mad, I could have taken you with me!" His little sister was nothing short of crazy when it came to Quidditch.

"Yeah yeah, lecture me later. We got a game to win." She flew her broom up as the quaffle was passed to her. "Cavanaugh, Michael! Plummet!"

"You better catch that snitch Scor." She laughed as she turned to her side and let go of the broom. As she fell, she tossed the quaffle to Dugan and their beater Cavanaugh swiftly caught her and swung her onto his broom. "I don't believe it! Malfoy just fell off her broomstick, PURPOSFULLY! I think I'm in love!" Gregory swooned at the female Malfoy while Lorcan Scamander took the microphone from him. "Besides that, Slytherin still leads 190 to 40."

Aria smirked at Cavanaugh behind her, "Let's finish this!" The other members of her team all flew in behind her, all in a "v" formation. Scorpius saw the Ravenclaw seeker up above the pitch racing after something.

"Aria!" He took off into the sky, trying to beat the other seeker to the Snitch.

She saw Scorpius flying off and the other flyer way ahead of him. "Oh no!" They all broke formation, Michael tossed her the quaffle and all hell broke lose. Every seeker began battling it out for the ball. They would win if Slytherin managed to score while Ravenclaw caught the Snitch, but if Ravenclaw scored and caught the Snitch, it was game over. Ravenclaw would win the Cup.

Seeing as how Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup seven years in a row, they were not about to lose now.

"Perry is gaining in on the Snitch, but Scorpius Malfoy is right behind him."

"But look at my girl go! With additional weight on the broom she is still cutting right through the air."

Gregory and Lorcan were going back and worth between the two players. Aria did her best to ignore them, as she got closer to the goal posts. "You're not going to make it Malfoy! He's almost got the snitch!"

"If I die Cavanaugh, I swear I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your days."

"What are you…" Ben did not have a chance to finish his question before Aria steadied her feet on the broom, and with quaffle in hand, she jumped off. With everything she had, she chucked the ball to the lowest goal post.

" _ **DING!"**_

"Stephan Perry caught the snitch!"

Michael had swooped down when he saw Aria jumped from the broom, as he heard the bell go off, he managed to grab her by the waist and pulled into his lap. "You did it love." He whispered in her ear.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the end of the game. Aria held her breathe, as she was the referee, she got the last say on who won the game.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!"

A loud roar erupted from the silver and green banners. Michael and Aria made their descent with the other players. Once they were on the ground, Aria was picked up and placed on the Slytherin beaters shoulders. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!"

Aria laughed along with her teammates as Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn came down to the pitch. When Aria was put back down on the ground, her brother stood next to her. "That was an impressive display my dear." Slughorn gushed at his houses youngest player.

"Well, I do believe Slytherin house is going to keep its trophy." McGonagall handed the trophy over to Scorpius who took with and shook the Headmistresses hand. When she let go, he turned back to his teammate and held it up for all to see. "What do we have?!"

"Ambition!"

"What are we?!"

"Cunning!"

"WHO ARE WE?!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"I have never in my life thought that you would ever be so reckless! What were you thinking! You could have died!"

Aria slouched down in her seat as her mother paced back and forth, screaming at her. Since the match ended, her mother, grandmothers, and great-grandmothers were all screaming at her for being so reckless during the game.

"She wasn't going to die Mum. No one on that team would have let her

get injured." Aries tried calming his mother down, but nothing worked.

"That is not the point! What if that Michael boy missed? Or that other one."

"Mum, I was perfectly fine. Ben or Michael would let anything happen to me."

"She's practically royalty on the pitch." Scorpius added.

Tori huffed as she sat down next to her husband. "I swear Aria Justine Malfoy, if you ever pull stunts like those again, I will personally see to it that you never play again." Aria tried to start complaining, but her mother held up hand. "I am sure Professor Snape would agree with me."

Giving in, she slumped back down into her chair. Her mother knew what she felt for the ghost professor and how to use him against her. Aria had received an earful from him when he stole her away from her family; he was preaching the same things her family was.

"Also Ginny," her aunt turned towards her, "don't give my daughter tips."

Ginny just smirked as her sons threw her dirty looks. "Seriously Mum! You've been giving her tips!"

"She asked for some advice and I gave them to her."

"I can't believe neither for you have thought of it. I mean, how many other kids at school can say that their parent plays for a professional Quidditch team?" James glared at his younger cousin.

"Well, not all of us knew how to ride a dragon before we knew how to ride a broom."

"Again, you could have asked." Aria stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, enough. I think it's time to eat." Arthur calmed down his family.

Everyone began swarming around the extremely large tables. One table was for all the adults, while the teenagers sat at another and a smaller table for the children to sit at. Since the school year was practically over, they had been given permission to leave Hogwarts early and head home with their families after the game ended. After everyone packed their belongings, they all decided to meet up at Arthur and Molly's house. So now, the Burrow was packed at the seams with Weasley's, Malfoy's, Potter's, Willington's, Gale's, and Lupin's.

It was a celebration for all the graduates. James, Roxanne, and Louis were completely skipping their graduation ceremony since they all had different job opportunities lined up. James and Roxanne had internships at the Ministry, but Louis was taking time off and was going to go backpacking. He didn't specify where, something that had his mother in a complete tizzy.

Aries sat next to his younger cousin who was furiously scribbling down in her notebook. "Seriously Rose. You're already starting on next years homework?"

Looking up from her notebook, Rose cried out a moan. "Yes! Professor Binns actually assigned us homework for next term, and I just know it's going to take me all summer to do it." From down the table Aria laughed. "You got that assignment too?"

"What's the assignment?" Molly looked between her cousins. Rose scratched out a line in her book and stared at her cousin. "We have to draw up our family tree. Dating back at least five generations."

Aria laughed at everyone's faces. "Oh please, yours is a cake walk. Do you know what mine is going to look like? It's going to look like a tree that is growing another tree from a broken stump." Aries laughed at his sister. It was definitely going to be a challenge for her.

"At least you can share notes for most of it." Fred grinned.

"Share notes for what?" Hermione craned her head past her husbands shoulder to look at the children. "Professors Binns paper. We have to do our family tree." Rose told her mom as she scribbled out another line.

"I think I still have mine somewhere." Bill glanced over at the two girls.

"Really Uncle Bill, you would be a godsend." Rose beamed at her uncle while Aria slumped back in her seat. "Goodie for you."

"Come on sis, it won't be that bad." Aries wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulders and gave her cheek a pat.

"No that bad? Aries you do realize that everyone in this room with the except of Aunt Hermione and _maybe_ Memere, are our cousins?"

"No they're not!"

"Actually son, your sister has a point." Draco pointed out to his son. "And Aria, Hermione would still be your cousin through marriage."

"How?!" Aries looked absolutely shocked. "I mean, I know that the Weasley's and Black's share a distant relative, but how are we related to everyone else?"

"Because, and no offense to anyone in this room, the purebloods of Britain are highly inbred." Aria slightly shrunk as she caught the glare her grandfather was giving her. "I'm seriously Gramps. Give me one instance where a Malfoy didn't marry a blood relative, or a Black for that matter? And don't even get me started on the Gales!" Aria pointed at her great grandpa as he attempted to open her mouth. "I mean, Nan and Papa are even related to each other through some odd cousin or uncle." Molly and Arthur smiled at each other as if it didn't bother them.

"Yeah, but Mum…"

"Oh Mum is the worst of them! Sorry." Aria shrugged her shoulders at her mother. "For one, her father and mother-in-law are like third cousins, both her grandfathers are cousins through marriage, her half sister is her cousin through marriage and by blood, and her husband is her fourth or fifth cousin. Which my dear brother, would make her children her fifth or sixth cousins." Aria moved her fingers throughout the air as she connected all the family lines. "And even though, Mum was adopted by Pappy and Memere, they are technically still her cousins because Pappy's dad, Roman, married great Grandpa Abraxas' sister, Aunt Demeter. It's a miracle that we," Aria pointed between herself and her brothers, "came out even normal at all!"

"So does that technically make me and Vicky cousins?" Teddy looked at his wife then to his Aunt. "Technically, yes. Her grandfather is my fourth cousin, I believe." Narcissa told her great nephew.

"My sister-in-law is my cousin also?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he tried to connect the dots.

Ron leaned over to his brother, "Thank goodness we aren't that messed up." Charlie grinned at his younger brother and nodded his head in agreement.

"Actually Dad, Uncle Harry is kinda sorta your cousin." Hugo told his father, who stopped laughing. "How?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, Uncle Harry's godfather was Sirius Black, and if he hadn't have been sent to Azkaban, he would have legally been the father of Uncle Harry. And everyone knows that Sirius' grandfather is Gran's uncle." Hugo explained as he pointed at his Nan.

"Wait….So not only is Harry my uncle-in-law, he would also technically be my father?" Teddy looked over at his godfather. "I mean, if we're going the route of dead parents and godparents, Harry is legally my father."

"So, my uncle is also my father-in-law?" Vicky looked at husband in confusion. "Would that make James, Lily and Al my nephews and niece and my cousins?"

"See what I mean!" Aria threw her hands up in the air.

"Hold up!" James put his hand up. "If my dad is legally Teddy's dad, wouldn't that make us brothers? Which would technically make Rommy my nephew and Vicky my sister-in-law."

At that point, everyone fell silent as they tried to attach the lines together.

"I hate to bring it up, but didn't Aunt Celia have a thing with Grandpa Abraxas before he married Grandma Calisto?" Aries looked over at his mothers grandfather.

Tori laughed at Lucius and her grandfathers faces. "Oh the sacred twenty-eight."

"What the hell is the sacred twenty-eight?" Charlie looked over at his niece.

"The sacred twenty-eight is the twenty-eight families that are still 'pureblood'." Rose said as she continued to write down in her notebook.

James put a hand on Aries' shoulder. "Remind me that if I ever get serious about a girl, you'll help me look into her family."

"Only if you help me." The two cousin nodded and did a toast in agreement. Everyone else at the table laughed at the two as they clinked their cups together.

"Since we are on the topic of family." Tim announced over the chatter. "I think it's time to spread the good news."

"Which is?" Frances glanced over at his old school mate.

"We old friend, are going to be grandparents again." He smiled as his daughter put her palm to her forehead.

"Dad!" She yelled at him. "You weren't supposed to say anything."

"I thought we were telling everyone!"

Tori groaned in her seat and looked over at her husband. "Surprise." Draco chuckled and kissed her temple. "I already knew. You were acting very similar to when you were pregnant with the twins, I may or may not have ran a couple tests."

"I only found out two days ago! How long have you known?" Tori stared shocked at her husband. "About a week now." He grinned.

"Seriously Mum, we were wondering when you were going to say something. I knew the second you asked for a pint of mint chocolate chip." Aria teased her mother. "Me and Aries already have a bet going on whether it's a boy or girl."

"That was almost a month ago! I'm barely seven weeks."

"Seriously Tor, even Oogy knew you were pregnant. The way he curled up next to you that week we were in Romania. Not to mention Norberta wouldn't let you out of her sight."

"Did everyone know I was pregnant before me!"

"I didn't Mommy!" Gus looked up at his mother. "What does pregnant mean?" The family laughed and chuckled at the innocent seven year old.

Tori brushed her sons hair back and kissed the top of his head. "It means I'm going to have a baby. You're gonna be a big brother."

"Like Aries and Scor!" His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Like Aries and Scorpius." Draco told his youngest.

Gus happily took a bite out of his dinner, mid chew he paused and looked up at his parents. "Does that mean I have to share my toys now?"

The entire family started laughing and dove into new conversations, happily embracing the newest coming addition to their crazy, huge, connected family.


	4. Birthdays and Death Eaters

I TRIED posting this yesterday, but for some reason FF wasn't working that great... But happy belated birthday to our favorite Chosen One and the ever great Lady J.K.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was packed to the seams. Laughter and cheers filled the air as Ginny Potter took the last present from her husband. Their children taunted and teased their father for getting older, which Harry Potter shot them all a playful grin. Despite it still early in the day, it had gone on perfectly. Rather than doing their traditional dinner, everyone got together for a late dinner, early lunch before the entire family swarmed in for dinner. Right now it was just Harry and his family, Ron and Hermione with their kids, and Tori with Draco and all four of their children. However, teenagers sat quietly in the corner as the others were happily going on.

"What's got you lot in a slump?" Ron stared at the teens.

"Nothing." Al said as he took a bite of his cake.

"It can't be nothing." Ginny ran her fingers through her sons hair, just to have him pull back and flatten it back down.

"Don't get us wrong Aunt Ginny, we all love Uncle Harry." Aria moved her fork between herself, brother, and her cousins. "It's just, whenever Uncle Harry's birthday rolls 'round, we know school is going to start soon."

No sooner did the words leave her lips, several screeches could be heard swooping in through the window. "You just HAD to open your mouth didn't you?" Aries glared at his sister. One dark owl landed in front of Aries and Aria, while a tawny brown owl landed in front of Al and Lily, and a snow white one outstretched his leg towards Rose and Hugo, lastly a raven swooped in a dropped a letter directly on top of Scorpius' cake. "Perfect, thank you Hermes." Scorpius grumbled as he wiped the frosting of the letter.

"Yes!"

"You've got to be joking!"

The twins both let out cries as they stared at the two shiny new badges in their letters. Aries had a huge smile on her face while Aria tossed the badge back on the table and continued to read through her courses for this term and everything she would need.

Hugo groaned as he stared at his letter and flung it at the table and stabbed into his cake. The other teens were all equally confused and irritated as they looked over their letters. "Please tell me this is a joke." Al all but wanted to crumple his letter and toss it into the fire.

"What is it?" Hermione grabbed her sons letter and opened it up. "Hugo…this is amazing." Hermione stared at her son shocked. "I guess." Ron leaned over and stared wide eyed. "Hugh."

"It's nothing Dad."

"This is not nothing."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Hugo is getting awarded early graduation." Hermione beamed at her son proudly.

"What?" Al looked at his cousin. "How is that possible?"

"Professor McGonagall might have mentioned it a possibility at the end of term. I didn't think she was serious." Hugo wanted to shrink in his chair. Yes, he did extremely well in school, but that didn't mean he wanted to graduate early. He was only fifteen for goodness sake.

"Great, my little brother is going to graduate before I do." Rose leaned her head against her fist and pushed her cake away from her. "It's not like I'm going to do it!" He fumed.

Rose went to say something, but her father held his hand up, "We'll discuss it later." Rose went back to slouching in her chair and ignoring her father.

Tori noticed Scorpius was staring at a rather different letter and peered over his shoulder. "What's this?" Scorpius didn't say anything but held it over his shoulder so his step-mother could get a look at it. She let a large smile grace her face as she wrapped her around him. "Congratulations." She kissed his cheek. "You should tell your father."

"Tell me what?" Draco had walked over to them after dealing with the twins who had gotten into a small tiff over both being named Prefects. Scorpius looked up with a small grin. "I made Head Boy." He showed his father the badge and letter.

"Is Slughorn an idiot?!" Aria had overheard her bother. "The Captain and Co-Captain a Head Boy and Prefect? How does he expect us to get anything done? I have O.W.L's this term and you have N.E.W.T's, not to mention preparing for graduation. There is no way we'll have time to have trials, and schedule practices, or even draw up proper game plans." She fumed in her seat.

"If you don't like it Aria, I can always name Ben Co-Captain?" Scorpius teased his little sister. While he was a great player, he was a dunderhead when it came to technical and logistics of the game. "You wouldn't dare."

"If it's going to be too much for you." Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and went back to his ice cream.

An owl flew past her before she could saying anything, causing Aria to jump in her seat. It landed in front of Lily, who immediately grabbed it and tried to hid it. "Not so fast little sister." James took it from her hands while Lily protested. "James, give it back!"

"Aw, Lily got a love letter." Aries teased.

"A love letter?" Harry perked up in his seat. "Shut up Aries!" Lily glared at her cousin as she tried to get the letter back from her oldest brother.

"Jonathan wrote you?!" Both Aria and Rose jumped from their seats and Aria snatched the letter from James and the three girls darted from the room. Harry looked at his wife who was trying not to laugh. "Ginny.."

"Oh Harry, she's sixteen."

"Exactly! She is nowhere near old enough to be…."

"Dating? I was only a year old than she is now when you proposed."

"That was different." Harry muttered.

"If it's any consolation Uncle Harry, I don't think I've ever seen Lily even look at a boy the entire time we were at Hogwarts." Hugo grinned, "Unlike Rosie." Hugo raised his voice a little so his sister could hear him.

"Hugo, if you value your life, shut up." Rose yelled from the other room. James, Al, and Aries all laughed at their cousin. It wasn't a secret that Rose was very popular among the boys something that annoyed Hugo to no end. Someone was always coming up to him asking whether or not his sister a single or what was something she liked because they wanted to get her a gift. While Aries sympathized with him, he was thankful his sister was not as coy as his cousin. Most the boys at their school were terrified of Aria and none had the courage to ask her out, well except for Michael Dugan.

"And so what Hugo? Not all of us can have the same girlfriend since first year." James sent a knowingly look at Scorpius, who turned a light shade of pink.

"Wait….you have a girlfriend?" This was the first she had heard of a girlfriend. He had never brought anyone one around. "Um..yeah. Her name is Millie Smith."

"She's absolutely gorgeous." James told Tori. "She actually models when she's not in school."

"She's also really nice and extremely smart." Aria added when she walked back into the room. "So you've met her?" Tori asked her daughter. "Well yeah, we are in the same house."

"Well that settles that. How about you bring her over for dinner one night? I would absolutely love to meet her." Scorpius inwardly groaned. There was a reason he had yet to bring her around her family.

"Like that'll happen." Aries snorted. "Oh shut up. Just cause you go through girls like old socks." Aria wanted to whack her twin.

"Why wouldn't we meet her?" Draco looked between his children.

"Well….." Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck.

"They might has well know Scor. I mean, I've seen the ring." Tori's eyebrows shot into her hair. "Ring?! You were going to marry a girl we've never met!"

"It's not like that! I mean…"

"Oh come off it! You don't want to introduce her cause you know she'll run off."

"Shut up Aries! You don't know that." Rose threw a bread roll at the boy, as she and Lily rejoined the rest of them. "Oh course I do! There's a reason no one besides us who knows their dating. I can see it now, front page of the Daily Prophet written by Rita herself, 'Scorpius Malfoy marries a Muggle!'." Aries laughed as he put drug his hands through the air, displaying a mock headline. "I can just imagine ol' Lucius' face when he see that."

Aria and all her cousins stared wide eyed at her brother, while Scorpius just groaned and threw his head into his hand. Tori looked at her husband with a frown on her face. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione tugged at her sleeve. She knew all about the scar on her arm and how she got it. Tori rarely ever saw her without a long sleeve on as she tried to hid the word that would forever remain on her skin. "That's enough, get your things. Now Aries." She stopped her son before he could open his mouth and say another word. The three of them grabbed their Hogwarts letters and whatever they happened to bring with them and went towards the fireplace. The other children followed after them, they knew it was about to get ugly and wanted nowhere near it.

Draco watched as Tori struggled to get up from her chair. She was reaching the end of her first trimester, but for some reason this pregnancy seemed to wear her down more so than the others did. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet and steadied her. "You alright?" He whispered to her. Tori nodded her head and grabbed her purse from a nearby table. "I'm sorry about this Harry."

"It's alright." He gave a soft wave and a warm smile at the woman. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing you tonight. So give my best to the others." She smiled at everyone and with her husband, the two of them walked towards the fireplace.

"Let's go." Taking Gus by the hand, they walked into the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder. Throwing it down, she and Gus went up in green smoke and were out of sight. Aria went next, then Aries. Scorpius stared at his father. "Father…"

"Not right now Scorpius. We'll discuss it back at the house." He nodded towards the fireplace and Scorpius followed his fathers instructions. Grabbing the powder, he threw it down and the sight of his fathers home came into view. As he stepped out of the fireplace he could hear Tori yelling at Aries. His father was not far behind him, and bypassed him as he went into the kitchens.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you lately Aries Malfoy, but this is ending now. I am tired of your attitude and the way you treat this family."

"Well maybe I don't want to be apart of this family!" He shot back at his mother.

"Excuse me?"

"Just forget it."

"No, Aries talk to me." Tori reached for her sons arm, but as he tugged it away from her, Tori lost her balanced. Before he could catch her, Aries watched as she fell hard to the floor. "Aries!" Aria screamed her brother as she rushed to her mothers side. Tori held tightly onto her small bulge, wincing the entire time she went to move. Draco shoved him to the side as he kneeled next to his wife. Pulling his wand out, he ran it over her stomach. Her breathing had steadied a little by the time he was done. "Draco?" She whimpered.

"Help me get your mother to bed." Aria just nodded and help her father get Tori to her feet and with a quick motion Draco picked her up. "Can…can I do anything?" Aries took a light step forward, but immediately backed up as his father glared at him. "Don't you think you've done enough."

Draco carried his wife towards their room, while Aria held Gus behind her leg. "Aries…."

"Don't Aria." Turning around, Aries walked out the backdoor and slammed it behind him. "I'm just gonna go."

"Scor, come on."

"It's okay Aria. I need to get home anyway." With a wave of his wand, his duffle came flying down the stairs. "I'll come by tomorrow. Okay?" Stepping back into the fireplace, he was gone.

"Is Momma gonna be okay?" Gus looked up at his older sister. "I'm sure she is. No one is better than Dad, right?"

The little boy smiled, "Are Aries and Scorpius gonna come back?" Aria felt her smile drop. Kneeling down, she pulled her little brother into a hug. "I hope so, Gus. I sure hope so." Gus wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Come on. Let's go finish your train set?"

"Okay!" Taking his hand, the two went upstairs and Aria prayed everything worked out.

* * *

Draco sat in his study with a glass of Brandy. Today had been a long day. After getting Tori to bed, he ran almost every test he could think of and after a few minutes determined that the baby was okay. Once Tori had calmed down, Draco gave her a light sedative to help her sleep. She would be on bed rest the next couple of days to ensure nothing happened to the baby. Taking a swig, he thought about what his son had said, both at Potters and before he left. He had done his best to raise his children differently than he was. With Tori, he tried his hardest to be the best father, but where he went wrong he didn't know.

A knock at the door caught his attention. "Dad?" Aria poked her head in. "I put Gus down for the night and put Mom's dinner away."

"Thank you Aria."

"Mom's going to be okay right? Her and the baby?"

"I believe so." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Aria, what is it?" She didn't say anything but sat down on the sofa next to him. "It's Aries. I don't know where he is. I called all his friends and no one's seen him."

Moving from his desk chair, he sat on the sofa and pulled her to him. "I'm sure your brother is fine."

"Don't blame him."

"Aria, after what he did…."

"He didn't mean it Dad. None of it." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Aries didn't mean anything he said or did, but he did it anyway. "It's not easy being a Malfoy, you know."

"What do you mean?"

Aria sat back in the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest. "You know, when Aries and I first went to Hogwarts we didn't have any friends. Everyone heard our last name didn't want anything to do with us. Besides our family, no one talked to us."

"That's absurd."

"Is it Dad? Did you know that above Aries bunk, someone carved in the word Death Eater?" Draco looked at his daughter with a shock. After all these years? "But why?"

Aria let out a snort. "Like I said, it's not easy being a Malfoy. Our entire life story can be found in some article in the Prophet. Everyone knows everything about us, and no one wanted to be friends with the children of a Death Eater."

"One day, Aries was getting pushed around in the courtyard. They all taunted him for being who he was. He probably would have ended up in the hospital if it weren't for James and the others. From then until probably the end of third year, we were tormented, Aries more than anyone."

"Why him though?"

"Look at this way Dad. Aries looks like a Weasley, but has the last name of Malfoy. The remaining pure-blood fanatics look at him in disgust because he looks like a blood traitor and everyone else looks at him in fear because of who he is, the son of a Death Eater, someone who comes from a family of Death Eaters. One time in History of Magic, someone blamed him for Dumbledore's death."

"That's why he acts the way he does. He has to. If he pretends it doesn't bother him, then no one can use it against him. That's why he pushes himself so hard in school, why he was so excited about being a Prefect. He tries to prove that he's more than his last name."

Draco took in all that his daughter was telling him. He knew that his son did well in school, many of his teachers were constantly telling him how great he was. McGonagall told him that she admitted herself surprised, neither him nor Tori were exactly the greatest students, but their son was one of the top students in the school. "It still doesn't excuse the way he treats Scorpius."

"In truth, Aries is jealous of Scor. He never got half the attention Aries did. To everyone else, he's just the bastard son of Draco Malfoy. He's nothing useful, he's not a threat to them. I know you see it Dad, everyone treats Scor like he's not really part of this family. You and Mom try to include him in so much and when someone says something about him being our half brother, you guys jump in and rescue him. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I will treat Scorpius like he's my brother until the day I die. Aries just has a harder time because even though Scor is technically your oldest son he gets the brunt of all the criticism and hate, and you and mom coddle Scorpius from the world so he doesn't get ridiculed while Aries is forced to deal with it on his own."

"Aries knows he could have come to us if he was having any problems."

"I know that and he knows that. He's just a stubborn ass."

Draco took a few minutes to collect his thoughts, but something always to the forefront of his mind. "Do you think that's why Scorpius hasn't brought this Millie girl around? He doesn't feel like he's part of the family?"

"Partially." Aria shrugged. "Millie is the only Muggle in our house. Some are nice to her and she has friends who are in Slytherin, but some still look at her like she's nothing more than trash. When she and Scor first started dating, everyone told her not to. That he was nothing more than a blood purist who wanted nothing to do with a Muggle like her. She actually reminds me of mom." Aria smiled at the thought. "She doesn't care who his family is, or what they did the past. She cares about him and who he is as a person, not what other people portray him as, but Scorpius didn't want her getting hurt."

A loud slam took their attentions away from their conversations. "DRACO!" Draco shot up from his seat and raced towards the noise, Aria not far behind him. Running to the front room, Draco felt the blood rush from his face. Tori was holding their son in her arms, his head was cradled in her lap while his body lay motionless. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I went to go get a cup of water and he came crashing through the door." Tori cried. Draco looked at his son, his face was turning black and blue and it was covered in blood. "I have to get him to St. Mungos." He tried to pull him away from his mother, but she held onto him tightly. "Tori, I need to take him."

"Come on Mom. Dad knows what he's doing." Aria pulled her mother off her brother and wrapped her arms around her. She watched as her father carried him towards the fireplace and instantly they were gone. Picking her up, Aria put Tori in the nearest chair, "Cilly!" She shouted and their house elf popped at her side. "Yes miss?"

"I need you to go to Malfoy Manor and get my grandparents, and quickly."

"Yes missus." She popped out again and not even five minutes passed before her grandmother came rushing in. "Aria sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Dad just took Aries to the hospital. I think he was attacked."

"I need to go." Tori tried to stand up, but Aria sat her back down. "Mom, you need to go back to bed. Remember what Dad said." Tori reached for stomach and winced a little. "Come on. Let's get you back into bed."

Help her stand, Aria turned back to her grandparents. "Gramps, do you think…."

"Of course. Narcissa, stay here. I'll be back shortly." Narcissa nodded her head and watched as her husband disappeared. "I'll be right back." Aria told her grandmother as she took her mother back upstairs. When she came back downstairs, she saw her grandmother had already gotten a tray of tea and biscuits together. Taking a seat across from her, Aria hunched forward and rubbed her face. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Aria launched into telling her grandmother all that had happened that day, she left out the conversation with her father, but gave Narcissa the basis of everything. "Then when me and Dad came into the room, Aries was on the floor bleeding." Not being able to hold it in anymore, she started crying. Narcissa put her tea down and pulled her granddaughter towards her. "Now now, it'll be okay. Your father will handle everything. I'll call Alexandra and Timothy and we'll have them watch your mother and Augustus and we'll head to the hospital." She wiped her tears away. "Go on and get dressed." Aria nodded her head and went upstairs while Narcissa used the fireplace to call the others.

"Draco, you might want to take a look at this." Draco stared up at his best friend. He was thankful that Blaise was on duty tonight, he didn't think he could handle meaningless questions right now. Walking over to the other side of the bed, he looked down to where Blaise was showing him. Red and angry looking, the words would forever be burned into his mind.

 _DEATH EATER_

Blood still seeped from the open wounds that were carved into his sons chest. Nausea hit him like a hippogriff and he landed in a chair. "We have to report it Draco. Something like this can't be ignored."

"Yeah…" He responded numbly. After everything Aria had told him, it all seemed so real now. Now everything became clear. Blaise pulled back the curtain slightly and called for a junior healer. "Get Harry Potter here quickly. And Stephens, if you want to keep your job you won't tell a soul. You are to speak to only Potter, no one else. It that understood?" The junior healer nodded her head feverishly and sent off.

"Sir, there's a Mr. Malfoy here demanding to speak with Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up, why was his father here? "Let him in Tommens." Blaise continued to patch up Aries when Lucius came in around the curtain. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his grandson. Blaise didn't have time to cover the words on his chest before Lucius caught a glimpse. "What is this?"

A soft mumble caught Draco's attention when he went to answer his father. "Aries?"

"Scupious"

"Scorpius? Aries what about Scorpius?"

"n'ock'urn 'lley."

"Draco!" He turned to see Miriam rushing in past the curtain. "Oh good heavens…" She put a hand to her mouth when she saw the scarring. Blaise immediately pulled a blanket over his patient. "What is it Miriam?"

"It's your son, Scorpius. They just brought him in…. Draco, it doesn't look good."

Draco went his skin go cold, both his sons….What the hell happened? "Draco, go. I've got him. He's stable, just a little worn out." Draco went to leave, but Aria's words echoed in his mind. _"Aries is jealous of Scor"…_

"S'ok Da… Go." He looked back and saw a small smile on Aries bruised and battered face. With a nod to his father, Draco followed after Miriam to where Scorpius was being treated. They took the lift up the intensive care unit and Draco feared the worst. Once they exited, Brown came up to him. "They're working on him now Malfoy, but I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Punctured lungs, fractured ribs, bones are completely missing from both legs, and there is severe head damage."

"Is he responsive at all?"

"No. He's been out cold since they brought him in."

"I need to see him." He pushed passed Brown, but was stopped by Miriam. "Draco, you know they won't let you in."

"Then what good am I?" He shouted at her as several items in the lobby began breaking. "Draco…?" A timid voice caught his ear, turning around, Astoria was clinging to her new husband. "Where's my boy? Where's my baby?" She whimpered as she continued to stare at him with tear filled eyes.

"I…" Miriam stepped in for him as the words failed him. "Come on Mrs. Tincher, I'll explain everything. Before he could saying anything to Astoria, Harry came out of the lift. "Malfoy." Draco barely acknowledge him. "Come on. Let's take this somewhere private."

"My office." He croaked out and the duo got back into the lift and headed for his office. The entire time they didn't say a word, but everyone stared at the two as they walked through the halls. Once inside, Draco pulled open the fourth drawer of his desk and pulled out the bottle. Pulling the stopper out, he took a long swig. "Do you think a drink is the best thing right now?"

"Don't lecture me Potter. I'm not in the mood." Draco gasped out through the sting. Putting the stopper back in, he hid the bottle back in its drawer. "You want to tell me what's going on? Everyone back at the house is worried."

Draco completely forgot that it was still his birthday, all the Weasley's were likely gathered at his home and now all wondering what happened. "I'm not sure. After we left your house, Aries and Scorpius took off. Aria said that Scorpius went home and I don't know where Aries went. I was going to look for him, but thought it was best to give him his space. Next thing I know my son is crashing through the door covered in blood. Then I get here and Miriam tells me that Scorpius is here as well and…." Draco just collapsed into his chair. He didn't know what to say or think anymore. Two of his children had been attacked, one scarred beyond repair and the other in critical condition.

"I heard Aries is awake, did he say anything about who might have done this?"

"No…. but he did say something about Knockturn Alley."

"Okay that's a start." Harry went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to figure this out Draco, I promise." Draco wiped his hand over his face and took a deep breathe. "Yeah, okay." While Draco had all the confidence in Harry, he was still terrified what all this meant.


End file.
